Final Repression
by xxkandyangelxx
Summary: Hermione is uncharacteristically late to class... and is surprised immensely by what happens. OOC/Dramione Its a one shot but i might be able to turn it into something more... r&r please
1. Chapter 1

*Hey you guys first fanfic ok… one-shot-.- it might change to a serial one though…. Intensely Dramione and slightly OOC xD*

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter or any other magical part of his universe =(

Hermione was running frantically to her next class, Oh why had she allowed herself to be too caught up on her Arithmacy homework, I mean it was interesting but did she have to be such a nerd?

She bumped into someone _very_ solid, her books falling all over the floor and Hermione on top of a very wide and broad chest. Temporarily bewildered she looked up at her savior and almost drowned in blue grey eyes that seemed to go on forever.

Finally coming to her sense she stood up bewildered and frantically started to collect her books. She reached towards a book and was surprised to see a hand reach it first. A nice, broad hand… Snap out of it Hermione!! She thought this is Malfoy!!

She finished gathering the books and stood up. Until now she hadn't looked up once to Malfoy's face and she was surprised to see something strange in his beautiful eyes. Something that set her insides on fire, and intense burning which she had never even dreamed of experiencing before. He handed her, her book and she took it with a silent nod of thanks.

Suddenly he smirked and startled she looked at him confused. He smirked wider and pointingly stared at her rear. Following his gaze she blushed fiercely, her skirt had ridden up revealing her purple boyshorts, she started pulling her skirt down frantically when something unexpected happen.

Draco, put his hand over her hand, which was conveniently over her thigh. He gathered her to him and her stomach started doing that weird fire thing. Terrified, at what she felt and what was happening she gave Draco a wild look. Noticing her indecision Malfoy took charge.

Lowering his mouth to hers he gave her a kiss, she would never forget. He licked her lips seeking entrance to the fiery depths of her mouth and with a groan she let him in. He explored every crevice of her mouth and started nibbling on her lower lip and slowly progressing to her chin and the neck. He nibbled at the nip of her throat slightly and she gave a throaty moan, arching her neck in pleasure.

His hands started roaming slowly unbuttoning her shirt brushing the buttons with something akin of a caress. He took her shirt off and Hermione shivering at the sudden cold over her overheated skin, finally came to her senses.

"What are you doing, Malfoy??" she asked in shock.

Giving her a heated look he leaned into the delicate pink shell of her ear and whispered "Draco, for you love"

She shivered at the sound his voice vibrating through her ear and answered throatily "Draco… why are you doing this?"

Smirking slightly he hugged her to him whispering to her hair "Why not do this?"

Swiftly, he picked her up gathering to him and conveniently being in the seventh hallway requested from the Room of Requirements, a room decorated in oriental furnishings, devilishly, like a harem. The door popped up and he opened it Hermione still cuddled in his arms.

Gasping in shock Hermione took in the lavish surroundings, with wide eyes. She squirmed slightly, thinking of things she'd never thought about. Getting lost in the moment wasn't what she was usually known for.

Draco set her down in the bed her matching silk purple bra contrasting nicely with the rich hues of green jade and peacock blue of the bedspread. Her curls fanned out around her head making a halo around her flushed face. "Draco…" she murmured "Why now? Why me?"

Draco shuddering at the sound of his name through her delicate pink lips…Oh, pink lips that were so intoxicating, tasting like strawberries and chocolate…He licked his lips and answered with a moan "Hermione…you do not know how long I've been repressing myself" he inched towards the bed taking one small delicate foot and taking off her shoes and stockings, stopping to leave trails of kisses from the back of her knees to her calves. He repeated the ritual and looked up at Hermione her eyes clouded with lust.

Hermione was experiencing emotions she had never felt before and had given up completely on trying to fight it. With a boldness that even surprised her she leaned over and took Draco in a kiss that shook both of them more than the previous one. He pushed her back on the bed and kneaded her through her bra.

She moaned slightly never having been touched like that and deepened their kiss. Draco took of the offending garment and she gave a small gasp of surprise feeling skin on her skin for the first time. He rolled a small rosy peak through his fingers bringing her too an awareness so intense she would not have believed it possible. He lowered his mouth to her nipple caressing her with his tongue. She gasped feeling the fiery flames spread to her pelvis and feeling liquid seep her purple boyshorts.

Draco seeing her eyes get wide directed his attention to the lower part of her body, he followed a slow fiery trail form her chest to her flat, golden navel. He reached her skirt and unclipped it sliding it down slowly reaching her hot, burning center. He massaged her clit through the wet garment slowly touching her, making her mewl desperately. He slowly took off her boyshorts, stroking her inner thigh while doing so. He finally removed everything and he touched her where the fire most burned.

Intensely moaning now Hermione moaned "Draco…please" she was shocked at herself what was she asking for??

Draco slowly kissed her, and nibbled on her clit slowly massaging it. "God, love, you're so wet" He groaned and slowly nibbled and nipped, hearing Hermione's moans intensify. Her moans got louder and louder and she said "Yes, Draco yes hmmmmmmmm"

Draco encouraged, started nipping faster and inserted a finger in to her wet pussy; he felt her shiver and knew she was near. It only took some seconds until she was yelling his name in ecstasy riding out her orgasm. He lapped at her juices loving her exquisite taste and smell. She opened her eyes and blinked at him "What just happened?" she said tiredly with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Love, thank you so much" said Draco

Hermione bewildered said "Huh?" Draco smiled widely and said with an intense sincerity "Love one day I'll be the first in you. So you better wait for me" he smiled and then lifted himself of the bed. He covered her with the bedspread and kissed her forehead and slowly put on his shirt enjoying the shy way she admired him. He leaned in and stole another kiss from her lusciously soft lips and with a flourish left the room and closed the door, with his final trademark smirk.

Hermione bewildered hugged the bedspread to her chest what had just happened??

*You guys please r&r? I'd like to know what I could changed and what I did right =)*


	2. Chapter 2

*Well you guys a dear friend of mine was feeling depressed so I wrote this for her. Don't worry Sam I do believe true love does exist.*

~BTW I wish Draco and the world he graces was mine but sadly it is not~

The rest of the day passed in a blur, Hermione couldn't concentrate on any of her classes. She'd look out the window and the stormy blue/gray lake reminded her of his eyes.

The sun shone through the clouds and she thought of his golden hair glinting with beads of diamonds. The way he ran his hand through his hair… The way he knew when and how to touch her, he was in her mind, his touch was imprinted on her body, now she knew no one would ever compare.

This sexual enigma shook her to her core; she knew she would never be the same.

While Hermione was in her sexual daze, Draco was having mixed emotions about his emboldened acts.

*Draco's POV*

He had finally touched her; he breached the barrier he had put up to protect her from his cruel world. He knew he loved her, he always had. He had loved her when he saw her in Victor Krum's arms in their fourth year.

He had loved her when she punched him in third year; he had probably even fallen in love with her in first year when he tried to make her life a living hell. Girls should know it's true that if a guy is mean to you it means he liked you… He was living proof.

Every single time he called her mudblood he meant sweetheart. Every single time called her a know it all he meant you're in my heart. Every single time he made fun of her he just wanted her to notice him. To feel something about him, anything even if it was hatred and anger. He just wanted to know that he was in her thoughts no matter how briefly.

He didn't have any classes with her today and he didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse. Would she be repulsed the next time she saw him? Would she shrink away? Would she despise him? Or would she open her heart to him? Should he even let her?

His mind was plagued with her soft moans and the way her tender skin reacted to his touch. The way her golden skin flooded with rose hues when he made her blush, moan, and feel beyond anything she's ever felt before.

He knew he was her first and it pained him to know that she wasn't his first. It pained him to know how other's skin felt against his, but never again. Every other girl paled in comparison to her. She was a golden goddess in a sea of pale, fake faces. She was real in the horde of girls with fake smiles, fake faces, and fake bodies. And she would be his.

*Hermione's POV*

No one noticed anything was wrong. That her mind wasn't all there in class. Her two best friend's, Ron and Harry, were typical boys in their fifth year and are as dense as they come. She kept her mask on but inside she wanted to be somewhere else.

In his arms, her body wrapped around his and making her feel in a way she has never felt before and never will again if it's not with him. He was her torturer, her bully, but when did she stop thinking about him as evil and just saw that he was only lashing out?

When did she, Hermione Granger, start to feel totally different emotions that weren't hate when it came to him? Why would Draco… Draco his name gave her chills and elicited strange, passionate new feelings she'd never had.

She thought of the way he looked at her. With tenderness, kindness and something like… no could it be? Love. She hoped it was love, she fervently wished it was love; Because she knew, she knew that no would ever compare to him to her sultan lover.

He said he'd be the first in her and she hoped for her sake and hopefully his he followed through with his promise. But only if it was Love.

She needed to see him, she needed to talk to him maybe she wasn't wrong to hope that things could develop between them they could throw all their differences to hell and be together. Who would stop them her friends, society? No, she wouldn't let them. Her decision made she ran frantically to the dungeons, sending a silent prayer above that he'd be there.

*Draco's POV*

His pacing was driving him wild; his need to see her, talk to her, to see that she didn't hate him was great. He was consumed, he couldn't think of anything else that one taste her was a sweet taste of the forbidden ambrosia of the gods. He had to get out of the common room and go find her! He was exiting the dungeons and then it was his turn to bump into her. His angel come to earth. She had a glazed, dazed look about her. He was about to open his mouth to ask her if she was alright.

But no sound ever came out, she got on her tiptoes and pressed her lips lightly on his and slowly deepened the kiss to something slow, agonizing and passionate. He felt fire course through him, saw stars behind in his eyes and he deepened the kiss cupping her face ever so softly. He was mesmerized, was this how it felt to die and go to heaven? His angel opened her eyes, the dark chocolate seeping into his soul and reading into his deepest thoughts.

She opened her rosy lips and asked "What now?"

*Cliffhanger :D Hope you my faithful readers and my wonderful friend Sam like it r&r pretty please?*


	3. Chapter 3

*So I promised that this chapter would be dedicated to a friend of mine named Dorian and so here it is. Dorian, _Gracias por toda tu ayuda_and Dorian read closely I added a touch that relates Draco a little to you:] And as always Sam I hope you enjoy it.*

~BTW I wish Draco and the world he graces was mine but sadly it is not~

He looked deep into her eyes; she had asked the question that would determine his happiness for the rest of his life. "What now?"

Truly his situation was not in any way ideal, was he strong enough to deny his upbringing and parentage completely?

"Yes" he thought, of course. For this girl he would move the world if he had too, he would kill the Dark Lord, that his family so faithfully serves, if he was standing in between him and his Hermione.

*Hermione's POV*

She saw his face get serious, his eyes became dark silver pools and for a minute she thought he would push her away and laugh in her face like before, like if he were still her tormenter. But instead of pushing her away he drew her in closer to him and his expression hardened daring the world to get in between.

"What now, you ask?" He said his deep melodious voice breaking the spell of silence that had descended upon them. "What happens now is that I love you."

Her brain went into overdrive; doubts, hopes, and questions jumbling together in a confusing of mix of thoughts. She opened her mouth to question or protest or maybe both, but his hand gripped her chin and dried the tears she didn't even notice that were glistening on the corners of her eyes. He kissed away her pain and said "Never fear, I will protect you."

"From the world?" she asked. "Better yet… from the universe." He answered winking at her cheekily.

"How am I going to tell my friends?" Hermione said a slight tremor in her voice. "Shhh" Draco said putting a finger to her slightly parted lips. "Leave it to me."

She gasped worried about what he might do and was about to open her mouth to protest when he uttered the four unshakable words that could make or break a relationship. "Do you trust me?" He uttered a hopeful glint in his deep silver eyes. She eyed him wearily and then her beautiful face broke into a radiant smile, and said what he most wanted to hear "Of course."

His heart lurched at the sincerity of her words and his face lit up with a smile beautiful enough to rival hers. "You won't regret it" he promised her vehemently. "I'll make sure to get the point across" he said jokingly winking at her. Her face dropped a little as she thought of all the things he could do to break it to them. He saw her get serious suddenly and said "Don't worry luv, no one's going to bother you. I'll make sure any problems they have with it, they'll only direct it to me."

Her spirit was raised instantly; with such a sincere look and those protective words he won her heart yet again, burrowing even deeper into all the space and crevices in her gentle heart. She smiled at him completely content with everything and then realized that she was cold. She looked down in wonder at her arms and noticed the goose bumps lightly decorating her skin. She had been down in the dungeons too long and wasn't wearing warm clothing.

*Draco's POV*

Draco saw her attention being diverted, and suddenly noticed that she was shivering lightly and seemed to have goose bumps. He scowled at the cold and damp of the dungeons and softly let her go to take off his leather jacket. He gently wrapped her in it and saw her shivering instantly stop. Hermione grateful for the jacket but curious about why Draco had on such a muggle attire she looked at the tag.

"Guess?" She said honestly surprised at his choice of muggle clothing stores. "Of course!" he said smiling at her shocked face. "I wouldn't go around wearing just anything and the muggles come up with something good once in a while." He said with a cocky grin.

She was baffled and said "But I thought you muggles and everything in their world?" His eyes hardened thinking of all the lessons and beatings that had tried to implement that into his psyche forever. "No" he said "I don't, if the girl I love loves the muggle world so much, than why would I despise it? Luv I may have messed up parents and that could be how I act but I am not entirely heartless and we are all human beings."

She looked surprise and Draco felt a little relieved that had cleared that doubt away from their relationship. He then had a brilliant thought for a first date. "Luv, why don't we meet up at Hogsmead this Saturday and I'll demonstrate just how muggle I can get." He said with a wink "Think of it as our first date."

"But that's in two days" she whined concerned she might not see him until then. "How dense do you think I am, luv?" he said "I'm taking care of our relationship being public tonight" he said happily.

Her face dropped "Please Draco" she pleads in a small voice. "Don't do anything harsh or drastic." He smiled at her uncertain face and her insecurities and said "I'll do exactly what I need to, luv. So I can see you every day and no one will judge us."

"Where will you tell them?" She asked fearful of his overconfident voice and calm demeanor. "Where everything important goes down" he said teasingly in an American accent. "What do these American's say? YOLO?" He said jokingly. Hermione rolled her eyes at his teasing tone and said "Why that's just ridiculous, you don't only live once, you live every day, you only die once." He laughed at her serious face and said "Well I don't care, we gotta take chances sometimes and today is a good day as any."

"I'll meet you in front of the Great Hall, Luv. Wear something beautiful enough to do you justice." He said with his signature cocky smirk in place. "I'll take care of the rest, OK my little control freak?" She smiled at his joking jabs at her and said "This better be good Draco." With one searing look he leaned over and kissed her one last time, he prolonged the fire and desire between them and only broke away because he couldn't afford her to be late. "I'll see you later, Luv" he said giving her a light push to direct her towards the door that would lead her back to the upper floors. She walked slowly unwilling to leave him but finally left taking with her the light that had flooded him when she was near him. Now to make the preparations for the perfect announcement he thought, walking with a purpose toward the Slytherin common room.

*So that's what I got for this chapter folks. Hope you got the reference Dorian :D haha and yes I am so sorry another cliffhanger, buttttt announcement is the next chapter and please read and review :D*


End file.
